When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: A simple girl, a mere third chair, her world couldn't be anymore strange than it is now. Or can it? Never met her Captain, she becomes Captain herself! This poor girl is at a complete lost, is Hitsugaya going to help pick up the pieces? GrimmxOCxHitsuxMom
1. Meeting The Snow Moon Reader

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō._

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

Watermelons. A lonely fruit if you really think about by comparing it to people. A hard, dark outer skin to protect harmful intruders, but has a soft, sweet, lovely flesh. When you cut it open and taste the fruit's flesh, it would be sweet. By adding some salt, you would think it would taste bitter, but it just makes the sweet taste amplify! The more I think about it, the more it reminds me of someone. Who, you may ask? Why, it's my very own captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō. A prodigy of a Shinigami(1), who quickly became Tenth Captain, when I was, seated Third Chair beneath him. I never met him personal, nor seen him in battle. I was either buried up to my shoulders in paperwork or I would have to go on a mission so that the Captains wouldn't have to worry about any lower problems.

Now, here I am, with a letter in my hand, telling me to meet with Hitsugaya-taichou(2) and Yamamoto-soutaichou(3) in the First Division Hall room. I heard so many rumors about my taichou's cold and bitter attitude, along with other things. They mostly came from lowers that never properly meet him, if they did, they might have only met him when they were in trouble and deserved the scolding he gave them. Or they're just being asses, trying to stir up a hornet's nest to make me uneasy. Besides me a little nervous meeting my taichou, I yet again get to see my grandfather, who you might have guess, Yamamoto-ojiisan(4).

I knock on the large oak red doors, I heard a voice rumbled a order of entering, "Yes, sir." I said pushing open the door to be greeted by a short, white haired boy in a haori(5) from the Tenth Division. Then I saw my Ojii-san, I quickly bowed, "Gashi(6) Yamamoto-soutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou." I said, only guessing who the boy captain was. I heard my grandfather's cane make a quick snap to signify for me to raise myself. "Hitsugaya, this is Yamamoto-Kisanagi Rem, your Third Chair of your Division and my magomusume(7)." He said with that smirk that would make anyone want to kick that old man in the head. He annoys me to no end with that smirk, he's got something planned and it would not end well. "Do you have something on your mind, Yamamoto-soutaichou, sir?" I asked politely. He opened his mouth and begun to speck, "In fact, Rem. I do." He started.

(1) Shinigami – Death God, God of Death

(2) Taichou - Captain

(3) Soutaichou – Captain Commander

(4) Ojiisan - Grandfather

(5) Haori – Japanese Formal Coat

(6) Gashi – Greetings, there are other meanings, but this is the one I used

(7) Magomusume – Granddaughter, plan and simple

How was the first chapter everyone? It's mainly going to be a HitsugayaxOC fanfic, but it'll be awhile before it turns into that. I'll be posting another Chapter soon. So please review, I love hearing about reviews! Thanks and enjoy.

JA-NE!!


	2. Become The Captain You Supposed To Be

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō._

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

My name is Yamamoto-Kisanagi Rem, a simply Third Chair of the Tenth Division, barely known by her Captain or her Lieutenant. I came out of the Shinigami Academy with my very Captain, along with me knowing the name of my zanpakutō. My Ojii-san was proud of me and thus adopted me into his family as his granddaughter, in hopes I would become a captain. I have not reported to my Captain that I had obtained Bankai and had almost controlled it, Ojii-san would be greatly upset since I have not told him.

"I have taken the liberty to have one of Soi Fon-taicho's subordinate to watch you for the past couple days, Rem. I have a report here from that subordinate saying that you have achieved Bankai(1) and have been practicing each day. During in which, you have gain more and more powerful. I have been talking with your Captain here, for he says you have not reported to him that you've obtained Bankai. Now, the question that seems to come to our minds during the conversation is, why?" He said. I bowed in apology, "Gomen(2) Yamamoto-soutaichou, Hitsugaya-taichou. I ask for your forgiveness for I must apologize for hiding this from you both and the Seireitei. I know it was dangerous from to keep it from everyone….I just didn't want to become a Captain so early, sir." I explained, bowing deeply. My white hair hung lowly, it fanned out around like water.

I heard my ojii-san sigh deeply, "You don't need to apologize, Rem. I was fully aware of the situation before Soi Fon-taichou's subordinate's report." He said. Hitsugaya sorted in distress, crossing his arms, "Your reiatsu skyrocketed through the roof one day, Matsumoto-fukutaichou(3) saw you training and reported it to me. Thus, you did not go unnoticed for some time now." Interjected Hitsugaya-taichou. I raised myself, with a questioned look on my face, "I don't understand, you both knew? Why didn't you inform me sooner, Yamamoto-soutaichou? Do you think I would run from my duties as Third Chair, even when I have obtained Bankai, sir? Why-!" I started a river of questions for them to answer, but my ojii-san snapped his cane for my silence.

"Enough, Rem! As of today Yamamoto-Kisanagi Rem, you are the Captain of the Fifth Division. Histugaya-taichou has agreed to relieve you from your duties as Third Chair so that you can get accommodated with your new rank. Congratulations, Kisanagi-taichou." He said. I didn't say a word, I only stood silent as the news ran through my head. He smiled at me, "You have done me proud, magomusume. Very proud to see you obtain Bankai so quickly, even the same age as Hitsugaya-taichou. With that, you both may leave now, Kisangi-tachou, your fukutaichou is waiting for both of you outside, and along with her is your haori." He said. Hitsugaya stood; we bowed in union, and excused ourselves. I opened the large doors and there stood someone with a bright smile on her face that I couldn't believe that she was standing there. Myself, along with Hitsugaya, was shocked to see this person, "I can't believe it…" Stated Hitsugaya as a smile tugged on his features, tears formed in mine.

"Momo…" I said.

(1) Bankai - final release, it's the second form of a zanpakutō.

(2) Gomen – your pardon, sorry.

(3) Fukutaichou - Lieutenant

Hey everyone! Looks who's back and as my fukutaichou!! It's Hinamori Momo! This is my first Bleach fanfiction. I had some other ideas for it and I thought this was the best way. Of course it'll great better along the way. Well! Read & Review!

JA-NE!


	3. Show Your Strenght And Become Stronger

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō._

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

I stood there shocked seeing the fukutaichou, who was comatose for several months. She brightly smiled at us, "Is something wrong?" She asked. I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around her neck, with me being shorter than her, I might look like a child hugging her missing older sister! Momo laughed softly, "I've missed you too, Kisanagi-taichou! How have you been, Shirō-chan?" Said Momo, glancing to the white hair boy Captain. I looked to him with a glare; my blue eyes gleamed sharply at him, warning him. He saw it. "I've been just fine, Momo. Just finished kicking my Third Chair around, for simply keeping secrets from me." He said shooting a glare as icy as mine. Momo pulled me away, "Secrets? What kind of secrets were you hiding from Shirō-chan, Rem?" She asked.

I stepped back a little, rubbing the back of my head, "Well I achieved Bankai several years ago, so in which 'Shirō-chan' here has been pretty pissed off at me for it." I said, sweatdropping. Momo laughed, "You always have to keep everything quiet, don't you Rem? Well, I would take it that you are the replacement captain of Aizen-taichou. Here is your Captain's Haori." She said handing me off a white robe, with the Fifth Division symbol gleaming proudly on its white cloth. A serious expression crossed my face, which gave Hitsugaya slight surprise to my seriousness, "Thank you, Momo. If you kindly show me the way to the Captain's quarters." I said, quickly pulling the haori on. It hung on me like a nagajugan(1), the long sleeves covered over my hands and then some. I felt smaller in my new haori that ever before. Momo giggled, "Excuse me for saying this, Kisanagi-taichou, but you like a child trying on her father's clothes!" She laughed. I lifted my covered hand to my mouth, the cloth smelled very sweet to me, "That may be so. I'll grow into it and who are you calling a child, Momo!" I said catching that last part of Momo calling me a child, a vein appeared on my forehead.

She held up her hands, "Just a saying, taichou." She said light heartily. I lowered my hand, sighing deeply, "Anyway. See you around, Shirō-chan!" Come this way, taichou!" Said Momo, escorting me the Fifth Captain quarters. When we entered, it was clean as if Aizen was never here before me. It looked completely untouched by anyone. "Shirō-chan would have paperwork for you to sign tomorrow, taichou." Said Momo. I looked at her, "Just call me, Rem, behind closed doors of course. After all, we're still friends, Momo. I may have graduated the same time Hitsugaya did, but we both are your friends." I said with a smile. She bowed, "Thank you, tai-! I mean… Rem-sama." She said. I chuckled, "I'll see you in the morning, Momo." I said. "Goodnight." She said, leaving, closing the door quietly.

I sighed deeply, "This place looks to…plain and boring. Don't you agree, Tsukiyuki(2)?" I said looking to my zanpakutō, a soft voice rung through my mind, 'Now, my Tsukiko(3), it has it's own warmth. It'll grow on you sooner than you think.' She said. I always loved her voice, it reminded me much of Unohana's voice. Warm and caring even though Tsukiyuki is a snow zanpakutō, she's kind of like a sister to me. She tells me all the time that a boy has a zanpakutō just like her and his name is Hyōrinmaru. I'm still looking for that person, because Tsukiyuki said a greater power will come when she and that ice zanpakutō combine. I only hope that person is on my side and not of Aizen's. 'REM!' Screamed Tsukiyuki. "Gah! What?!" I said clamping my hands to the sides of my head. "Ow. What's wrong, Tsukiyuki?" I asked, questioning the dragon. 'Someone is outside, spying on you. They are a captain level.' She said in a growl. I unsheathed her quickly and quietly, then slammed the door open, bringing me face to face with Hitsugaya-taichou and my zanpakutō at his throat.

"Ah! Oh! Hitsugaya-taichou! Please forgive me, I mistaken you as a hostile attacker." I said, sheathing Tsukiyuki. He cocked an eyebrow, "You know it's against the rules to unsheathe your swords when the war statement has not been issued." He said. I retorted back, "Only if it's in self defense. I felt a presence that didn't come off friendly, so I took it as a enemy. Since Aizen and his little groupies is still wandering out there, in the shadows." I said sitting down, a Hell Butterfly floated over to me, touched my index finger and floated off. "Come inside please. You have to be here for a reason." I said. Padding of feet rushed over to my new quarters, Hanatorō, came in with a tea set. "Ah. Thank you, Hanatorō. That was quicker than I hope." I said, taking it from him. "I was making several pots for Unohana and her patients, so I thought you would enjoy her special herbal green tea." He said. I smiled at him, "Thank you; that was very considerate and kind of you. I'll call on you more often for tea then, Hanatorō-san." I said. He gave me a weak and shy smile and left.

As I poured Hitsugaya a cup of the hot tea, he begun to speak, "The reason why I am here is to see how you are fairing as a new captain. After all, you were only just Third Chair moments ago, and then no more than an hour ago you became a Captain of the Fifth Division." He said, drinking his tea that I had handed off to him. I smirked, he quirked an eyebrow, "You never had met me till my ojiisan ordered us to meet him in the First Division Hall." I stated. "That may be true, but you were under my jurisdiction-." He started, "So you still feel some what responsible for the fact you never met one of your officers and the one you never had seen became a captain. And a captain of the same division that I became of was once Aizen Sosuke, the one who hurt Momo deeply." I stated, sipping my tea quietly, with my eyes closed. "You are very….annoying…" He said. "Greatness can be mistaken for annoyance." I tease.

A vein appeared on his forehead, but before he could retort back, a loud clapping sound came to our ears. "Hmm?" We said in union. A Hell Butterfly floated in, "All Captains report to Captain's Hall, Yamamoto-soutaichou will be waiting to report." She said, then floated off. We quickly set down the cups and rushed to the hall. The loud clapping sound of the alarm rung in my ears. 'This can not be good, Tsukiko.' Stated Tsukiyuki. 'I couldn't agree more, Tsukiyuki. For the alarm to go off now? It has to deal with Aizen.' I told her. 'Espada?' She said. 'Maybe….' I responded entering the hall with Hitsugaya at my heels.

I went to stand where the Fifth Captain should, along with the other Captains in their proper places. Yamamoto-soutaichou begun his report on the reason for the alarm this late at night. "As stated before, I have place resident Shinigami in the Karakura Town, besides Kuchiki Rukia and the Subitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. We have got countless reports of Hollows and several appearance what looks to be Bounts." Stated Yamamoto-soutaichou. "Soutaichou, if I may be bold to speck?" I asked. He gave me a nod, "I thought the Bounts was killed? Could there have been more even Kariya stated that they were the last of the Bounts?" I asked. My ojiisan pondered, "Apparently, you are correct that Kiraya has stated that his group of delinquents was the last of the Bounts, but it appears not to hold water." He started, "Do you think Aizen would try to use this as an opening to attack the Seireitei?" I asked.

He nodded, "He might. That is why I want you and Hitsugaya-taichou to form a team, and enter Karakura Town to find out if it is Bounts, Aizen's doing, or otherwise and swiftly put an end to it." He order. "Yes sir!" Said Hitsugaya and I. "The rest of the Captains will stay here, to be on watch; unless, they go on the Kisanagi-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou's teams." Sai Yamamoto-soutaichou, "Hitsugaya-taichou, who are you taking on your team?" Hitsugaya pondered, "Since I had worked with them before I will take Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and my fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku." Stated Hitsugaya with crossed arms. "Very well, granted. Kisanagi-taichou?" Said my ojii-san, looking to me with a peering eye.

I thought for a minute, "Yamada Hanatarō, Hisagi Shūhei, Kira Izuru, and my fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo." I stated. He paused for a moment, "Do you have someone to cover your Division?" He asked, "Yes. I'll have any papers that need be done finished before we depart, tonight." I said. Yamamoto-ojiisan nodded in approval, "Then it's settled. The two teams will be sent out in twenty four hours, possibly sooner, I will notify you of any change, you all are dismissed." He ordered. We all bowed and left. I sighed deeply once I got outside, leaning on the red railing looking up to the, now, night sky. "My, my, how things have rushed so much that I would be Captain. "Um Kiasanagi-taichou?" Asked a soft voice, I glanced to my right and saw Hanatarō, "Oh! Hey Hanatarō, is something wrong?" I said. He looked away in shyness, pushing his index fingers together, "May I ask, why did you pick me?" He asked.

I smiled at him, "Well, besides Nemu, you are the best healer that comes to mind, of course, thanks to Unohana-taichou for your training in that. So it would be smart to bring you, just in case someone gets hurt in battle, that is if there is one." I said. He nodded, "Seems reasonable. I would just think you would pick someone else and not me. I mean, I'm not very strong or skilled in fighting-."He said, until I put my hand over his mouth, "You babble too much, Hanatarō-kun!" I said with a laugh. He blinked at me, "Gather Momo, Izuru, and Shūhei, we're leaving tonight at midnight." I ordered. Hanatarō nodded, "Yes, maim." He said, bowed and quickly rushed off to inform the fukutaichous of our departure time.

(1) Nagajugan – long robe undergarments

(2) Tsukiyuki – Snow Moon, pronounced "Sue-key-you-key"

(3) Tsukiko – Snow Child, Rem's zanpakutō only calls her this because when she came to the Seireitei, she was found half dead in the snow. Pronounced "Sue-key-co"

Sorry that the chapters are short, I'm just trying to get things started. Well, I'll make them longer than the two chapters before this one. Have fun and R&R.

P.S. I NEED A HITSUGAYA OOC PREVENTER!! ASAP!! HELP! I LOVE HITSUGAYA TO MUCH TO MESS UP HIS CHARACTER ALONG WITH A BETA TESTER! MESSAGE ME ASAP!!

JA-NE!!


	4. Playing the Part As Captain

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō. This chapter is deicated to my good friend, Alex Rosario!_

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

Hitsugaya's POV

Rumors of how the new Captain Kisanagi's became a captain, flooded through the Seireitei. The most sensible one reached my division around after the meeting, it was said that the Yamamoto-soutaichou swung her in only because she is his granddaughter. She does not act like the child people speak of, even though she was in my division, when I met her tonight she acted like an adult would. She even served me tea with me being cold to her when I first met her. With her being Aizen's past captain position, did not helps matters with other Shinigami, even my trust of her is thin. "But Taichou! Is there anything we need to bring? I mean, we're going into the human world!" I heard Momo say. Kisanagi-taichou walked towards my team and I, she looked more like a captain now than she was earlier. Her waist length, snow white hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, her ice blue eyes gleamed with curiosity at me.

"Where in Karakura are you going to be station, Hitsugaya-taichou." She stated. Her face didn't change at all, "We're staying in a girl's house named Inoue Orihime. Yamachika-fuktaichou and Third-seat Ikkaku will be staying with one of the students from Kurosaki's school. Lastly, Abari-fukutaichou would be staying with Urahara-san." I explained. Kisanagi-taichou placed the tips of her thumb to her lips with a thinking feature, "I think I might have a place of residence for my team. It won't be decent place of living like here, but it'll do for now." She stated. I quirked an eyebrow, 'She's a strange one. She doesn't even act like a captain.' I thought. She flashed a smile my way, "Are you ready to go, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She said in an almost sickly, sweet tone with the tilting of her head.

I crossed my arms, "Your team and yourself need to be more promptly on time than fooling around with smiles, Kisanagi-taichou." I said. She rubbed the back of her head when I scolded her, "I agree. We did dilly-dally a bit, but it is not called for to scold us like children, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said. She was acting more like a child! I grunted and turned away. The doors slid open to Karakura, "Team Kisanagi! Move out!" She said. Her team moved briskly past mine, "We'll meet you at Karakura High School, Little Shiro-taichou!" She called as she faded into the night with her team. "Respect your fellows, Kisanagi! AND I'M NOT LITTLE!!" I screamed. I didn't care that she might not have heard me, but it made me feel better in the end.

Kisanagi's POV

I sighed deeply after laughing so hard, which was cause by Hitsugaya-taichou's response when I called him, 'Little Shiro-taichou.' Momo told me that would unnerve him completely, which in the end it just pissed him off! I sighed deeply as we walked along the sidewalks of Karakura, "She should have been here by now." I muttered. "Who, taichou?" Asked Momo, looking to me. "One of the resident Shinigamis I stationed here. Our third chair, Tatsuya Maiko." I told Momo. "Tatsuya-chan?!" Said Shūhei, with crossed arms, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I sweatdropped, "She's stronger than she appears, Shūhei-fukutaichou." I said then heard patting of footsteps, "Ah! And here she comes! Maiko-kun!" I called seeing a black haired girl that had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. The Lily of the Valley charm, that I gave her, in her high ponytail. She bowed to me, "I'm sorry that I'm so late, Kisanagi-taichou. I'll show you the way to your place of residence." She said, glancing up to me. I smiled at her, "Thank you for meeting us, Maiko-chan." I said, she lightly blushed at my thanks.

We followed her over several rooftops till we reached a house that could possible be called a small manor, "This is the best I could find." She said. "It's perfect, Maiko. Thank you for your troubles. We'll call you if we need anything." I said and she bowed, leaving us to our new home. Shūhei just walked up to the front door, sliding it open, "It's big, I'll say that much. It possibly could even house Hitsugaya-taichou's team." He said. "Well, he said they have places to stay at so, let's have our own spaces." I said taking off my taichou haori. I yawned as Momo came up behind me, "Taichou, should we contact Shiro-chan's team?" She said, then I held up a cell phone with the words, 'Shiro-taichou' flashed across the screen, "I am doing so now, Momo-san." I said with a smile, as she took my haori from me to fold. Izuru looked around, "Seems fairly quiet tonight; unlike it was when we observed the activity from the Seireitei." He said, glancing around.

I laughed alittle, "Of course. Let's say we are cats, Izuru. Do you think we would like some new ones prowling in our home, to stir up trouble? I don't think so." I said pausing, "I would either hide from those new cats or get ready for a fight. And as it seems, they are hiding, planning for an attack tomorrow or until we attack them." I explained. "Makes scense. I think." Said Momo. "Well, think about it a little more. These guys must have some working brains because if they were Hollows, they would A. Attack now, ask questions never because of our reitsu. Or B. They ARE Bounts and they will wait to plan some sort of an attack to get our reitsu. Or C. They are not either Bounts or Hollows, but Espada. I doubt that they would attack like Hollows or like Grimmjow." I explained as I sat on the steps, my chin propped up on my hands.

"_Hello?!" _Said the ice child captain. "Oh! I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou! We thought to tell you of our place of residence. Has Maiko came by to give you the address?" I said sweetly. _"Yes. She has. What were you prattling about Hollows, Bounts, and Espada for?" _He snapped. I sweatdropped, "We were merely discussing the factors of what could be a possible enemy, nothing for you to pop a blood vessel over." I said bluntly. I heard something of a growl then, _"Hello Kisanagi-taichou!" _Said Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I quickly pulled the phone away in shock of the sudden loud noise of Matsumoto. "Hello to you too, Matsumoto-fukutaichou." I said, sweatdropping. _"Why is Taichou so mad after he handed the phone off to me?" _She asked.

I laughed, "I just told him not to pop a blood vessel or get worked up over small things like our discussions." I said. Matsumoto laughed, _"You really like getting under his skin, don't you Rem-taichou!" "MATSUMOTO!!" _I heard Tōshirō's yell through the phone, I sweatdropped, "Hehehehe. Appearantly, so do you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. See you all tomorrow bright and early at Karakura High." I said. _"Ok!" _Said Matsumoto, then we hung up. I sighed deeply, "By the way. All of us have been enrolled in Karakura High School. Along with Hitsugaya-taichou's team. Good night everyone." I said, getting up and headed upstairs. "WHAT?!" The others said in union. I kept my laughter to myself.

I hope you like it! R&R!! I still need a Hitsugaya Beta Reader!! Message me at ! TTYL!


	5. Kisses, Fighting, Screaming, and Biting

**_When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō._**

**_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_**

I woke up to a ramble of yells. I rubbed my eyes as I listened, "Matsumoto! Quick fooling around! We have to go now!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Hitsugaya-taichou. I groaned; I didn't want to listen to him this early in the morning. I jumped into the shower quickly and dressed myself Karakura High School Uniform. Did I forget to mention that Urahara-san left us gigais in our rooms. Apparently, he hasn't seen in me in awhile, he doesn't know I'm still small since he was kicked out. When I walked Matsumoto gasped at me, "My my! Kisanagi-taichou!" She squeaked.

I glanced to the full body mirror that had a crane design on it, I blinked, "The hell?! Urahara!" I yelled. I had long legs and a body that matches Matsumoto! This uniform did not help me cover up my womanly figure; I could only sigh in annoyance of that pervert shop keeper. That man can be a pain in my ass sometimes. I leaned over and grabbed my school bag. "Alright. Let's get out of here before Hitsugaya-taichou busts a blood vessel." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I left with everyone behind me, with their reitsu around me; I couldn't even think a single thought through my head. "Hey! Kisanagi! Don't stray to far ahead-!" Said Hitsugaya, then a roar cut it off. I looked to him with a bored look on my face. A large Hollow landed down in front of us, "Kisanagi-taichou!" Screamed Momo. I raised my hand, and then moved it in a slashing motion across the Hollow. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

"Wow!" Said Momo. "These kinds of enemies are no challenge for me. I can out drink Kenpachi, you think a simple Hollow can take me on? Jeez! Have some faith in me." I said turning away from them and walked towards the school. I could feel the eyes of my fellows on my back, "Holy hell! Check the rack on that babe!" Said a guy. "Yeah! She's hot! God, I wish I could have her!" They said. I wanted to hit them for it, but that won't be very becoming of a captain. So I just brushed it off. "Kisanagi! Stop." Said Hitsugaya. I looked to him, giving him a smug look, "You do not give me orders. You may have been my captain before I became one, but I am one now and if you want my respect, then try being nice, Shorty." I said. "Respect your fellow taichous, Kisanagi! **AND QUIT CALLING ME SHORT**!" He snapped at me. I smirked, I loved pissing him off now.

I have to remember to thank Momo for telling me how to. Momo caught up to me, "You don't like Shiro-kun, do you, Taichou?" She asked. I looked to her, "It's not that I don't like him, he's serious attitude just bugs me. I have to deal with that with my grandfather every night when I go home," I said, "To be honest, I respect him more than any man I have every met. More than my own grandfather! I just like his reaction. If I recall, I have met him once. I didn't think about it until last night." Momo blinked, "When?" She said as I held the door open into the school.

"The Seireitei Academy, before he was a captain." I started, "I saw him training one day when he gained the shikai of his zanpakutō. I was amazed by him that I worked even harder; hoping when I became a Shinigami I would either work for him or be a fellow Shinigami with him." I said, slightly blushing at that I was spilling this out to Momo, his best friend in fact!

She could only smile, "Shiro-chan is always that serious and strict. He can be a little over broad on it, but he'll loosen up sooner or later." She said. "I wish it would be sooner, but me picking on him doesn't help any." I said rubbing the back of my head. Momo only giggled as she slid the classroom door open. 'Where the heck is Izuru, Hisagi, and the others? Damn it, something better not had happened.' I thought.

Then out of no where, a large reitsu spiked up. 'That's Hitsugaya-taichou's reitsu! Something's up.' I thought, grabbing Momo by the shoulder, "I'm sorry to bother you, mam. But we need Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uyrū, Yasutora Sado, and Kuchiki Rukia, please sensei-sama? It's very important and once we're done, I'll bring them back to your class of high knowledge." I said, trying my best ass-kissing to this bitchy looking woman. "Alright then. The ones she called leave now or I'll kick your ass if you don't! NOW!" The teacher screamed.

A boy and girl with orange hair, another boy and girl with black hair, lastly a Spanish looking boy got up and existed the classroom. "Momo! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Fourth Division Intensive Care Unit?!" Asked the black haired girl; shocked to see Momo standing before us. "We're on a new mission, Kuchiki-san. This here is Kisanagi-taichou, the new fifth division taichou!" She said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Enough small talk, it appears that Hitsugaya, his team, along with the rest of mine are fighting. And apparently, it's powerful enough where I can feel Hitsugaya-taichou's reitsu at this level." I explained, exchanging any glances to them if it was comprehending the importance of what I was saying, "That means we need you to cover Momo and I so any enemies that gets behind us doesn't see you guys coming from a mile away. Got it?" I said. They nodded in approval, "Right." I smirked, Ojii-sama did say Ichigo-chan and his Ryoka friends were very impressive in his eyes.

I can see why now. "Alright. Momo, move out." I said, pulling out the Soul Candy and popped Ginnosuke into my mouth, leaving behind my older figure behind. Momo, Rukia, Ichigo followed suit and were quickly on my heels. When we finally got to where Hitsugaya and his team, along with mine, were all we saw was Hisagi panting. "Hisagi-fukutaichou!" Said Momo; as we rushed over to him. "What happened here, fukutaichou?" I asked. He looked to me, "It's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He said. My eyes widened, "A Espada?!" I said, "Orihime, check to see if Hisagi-fukutaichou is hurt. Rukia-kun, Ichigo-san, Momo-kun, let's go." The four of us shūnpo**1** to where Hitsugaya was standing with Matsumoto to his back. "Where did Grimmjow go to?!" I heard Matsumoto say aloud. "Just be ready for his attack by him or any of his subordinates." Said Hitsugaya, cut up pretty badly.

I motioned to Ichigo and the others to hang back while I walked towards Hitsugaya and the others. "Kisanagi! What are you doing?!" Snapped Hitsugaya. "Freeze Upon the Heavens! Tsukiyuki!" I snarled, jumping high into the air slamming Hitsugaya and Matsumoto out of the way. My zanpakutō clashed with another zanpakutō, in which it belonged to Grimmjow Jeagerques. "Are you the one killing humans?!" I snapped. He quirked his eyebrow, "Ha! Why kill humans? They have no fight to them. I rather kill Shinigami like that bastard Kurosaki!" He growled. I narrowed my eyes, "If you don't tell me why you are in the human relam, I **WILL** kill you!" I snapped. He frowned, "You do not-!!" He started then I shoved him away. I closed my eyes to him and in a calm, unearthly tone, I spoke, "**Bankai**." "Kisanagi!" Called Hitsugaya, in a serious tone.

Snow swirled around me as the black of my Shinigami clothes turned pure white. Three pairs of feathery white wings sprouted from my back as my clothes grew longer. My zanpakutō turned into a white pole with a crescent moon blade and a chain dangling, but shows no end to it. Ice formed in a crown and eyes giving me a geisha look. "You think you can take me! HAHAHA!" Laughed Grimmjow. "I don't have to think when fighting a low-leveled Espada. Hell, I rather fight Ulquiorra Schiffer." I mocked, which only pissed him off more. "**DO NOT COMPARE ME TO ULQUIRRA SCHIFFER**!" He roared, I opened me eyes showing him my ice blue eyes. He slammed into me, "So you justify yourself by roaring and snarling? Hmfpt. Give me the answer I need and I won't kill you!" I snapped.

"Taichou!" Said Momo, obviously worried that I would be harmed by the powerful Espada. "Stay there Momo. Unless you have obtained Bankai, I would advise you to take Histugaya-taichou and have him, along with the teams, to be healed. It would seem, Grimmjow is not the culprit and is only violating a trespassing charge in the human world…." I said, looking into the harsh eyes of the blue haired Espada. "The culprit is you!" I snarled, pulling on the loose chain, reveling a woman tangled up in the heavy chain. She had blond hair and neon green eyes. A black mark like a fang curled under her eye, "I'm not your enemy! I'm here as a messanger! From the leader of the Fenikkusu Tenka**2**!" She said as she thrashed around.

"Keep doing that and Tsukiyuki will get angry." I said, as the chain tightened. "**OW**! It hurts!" She screamed. I sighed, "Tsukiyuki, quit killing her. She needs some air." Grimmjow was getting more angry the more I was ignoring him. "Don't **IGNORE** me!" He snarled, starting to press then my zanpakutō knocked his away along with mine in the process. Grimmjow was still coming at me and for some reason I couldn't pull away fast enough. Then our lips contact for a whole three minutes, he and I only stared back at each in shock and anger.

**Hitsugaya's POV**

Kisanagi-ko**3** and the enemies around her, all she was doing was playing with them! Using Bankai this earlier too! She's making things harder for herself. Then when Grimmjow advanced his attack on her again his and her zanpakutō flew from the reach. For some reason the two didn't separate from each other for several minutes. Kisanagi-ko jumped back touching her lips with anger in her eyes, "What the hell was that!" She cursed at him. "You should have gotten out of the fcking way, btch!" Grimmjow cursed back.

Everyone, including myself, looked confused as they touched their mouths. "No way! Kisanagi-taichou and Grimmjow kissed!" Laughed Matsumoto. Everyone dropped their mouths, but it annoyed and upset me terribly for some reason. It just disturbed me. Her eyes were wild and angered beyond explaining, at least that's what it looked like to me. "It's more serious than what you're laughing about, Matsumoto." I said in a serious tone. Kisanagi quickly shūnpo to her zanpakutō, "Tsukiyuki Yomi-Maru**4**! Snow Pedal Dance! Bind! Grab Grimmjow!" I ordered. "The fck?!" He yelled as snow begun to fall thickly and then out of nowhere, a dragon landed next to me with Grimmjow in its clutched claws, he, of course, was thrashing violently.

"Let me the fck go, you btch!" He snarled. The girl that was chained up before landed near by after the snow settled and Kisanagi-ko walked over, "Shut your mouth, dmn you! I did it to save your stupid ass!" She screamed at him, "If I didn't move you, you would have been killed faster than that bastard, Gin, or that idiot blind jackass, Tōsen." She continued. "So what?!" He snapped back, that only pissed her off. She slugged him, "So! Be fcking gratefully, you dmn brat!!" She cursed, "Geez! Grow the hell up!" He spat at her, "I didn't ask you to save me!" He snapped. "Ugh! You're worse than my Ojii-sama!!" She snapped, "And he's the dmn Soutaichou for gods sakes!"

She turned on her heel and I couldn't believe all the events that just unfolded right there in front of me and everyone. "Alright. Let's get this crap over with and go home. I am tired and very irritable right now. Who are you and what do you want from us?" she asked. Finally, some sense instead of stupid drama with that Espada. "My name is Hiroki Ayame, I am what you would call a Bount. I do not feed on reitsu of humans, but of plants. I'm sorry for making you think I was here to harm you." She said bowing. Kisanagi's Bankai disbursed and she settled down, "Excuse me for my rudeness, Tsukiyuki hates people that are rude to me. So, her attitude kind of leaks into mine." She said. She smiled, "It's okay. I want to help you." She said. I didn't like the sound of that, 'This can't be good.' I thought.

* * *

**1 shūnpo means flash step**

**2 Fenikkusu ****Tenka**** means Phoenix ****Descent from Heaven**

**3 ko means child**

**4 Tsukiyuki Yomi-Maru means Snow Moon Reading Perfection**

**Alright. I had to take down the chapter for a week or so because my spell checker went super stupid el retarded on me. I got a review from by fellow reader, black ennui, and I thank her for it. (Black Ennui, if you see any more mistakes message them in my email which is in chapter four.) Thanks for reading everyone! R&R and continue to read on! BTW the cussing here has a letter missing for a reason, example : the word bitch would be replaced by to asterisks, thus when I put btch. So please to not message me saying, "You're missing some letters in the cussing." I know...thank you for understanding and happy reading! :)**


	6. The Red Blood That Covers White Snow

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō. _

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

Hitsugaya's POV

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Hiroki Ayame. Two people I wish never appeared. Grimmjow was trying his best to anger the now calm and cool Kisanagi Rem, taichou of the Fifth Division. That girl, Ayame, was talking to Matsumoto, explaining everything of what she had to deal with the missing spirits. I saw a vein appear on Kisangai-ko's forehead as Grimmjow got louder, "Would you shut up?!" She snarled at him. A white fog came from mouth, she was really getting annoyed by him. "I'm trying to figure out things. The sooner I do, the faster you'll get the hell away from me! Hell, if you don't shut that loud over grown ego up, I swear by all that is holy, I will kill you right here and now, Grimmjow!" She snapped, a slight chill of cold air went through everyone, including myself.

"Kisanagi." I said, trying to intervene the two's argument. She looked to me, her eyes was a cold steely silver, it slightly took me back for I was used to her warm ones. "What is it, Hitsugaya-san?" She said just as icy as her eyes were. "Fighting back with him only provokes him to harass you even more. I think it be best for you to separate from his view for a short time. Like a walk to calm you down for starters." I said, trying to suggest something to her. It must have come out cold and harsh to her because her eyes narrowed at me, "The best for me is to figure out what is causing the spirits disappearance," She started as she stood up, "As you said, maybe it'll be best for me to clear my head, so thank you for your concern, Hitsugaya-san." She said, walking past me and heading up the stairs.

I blinked, 'She thanked me? I thought what I said was harsh to her? What a strange girl.' I thought watching her head up the stairs before vanishing from my sight. I turned back seeing a glaring Grimmjow that was watching her back, then his sight turned to me. He gave a grunt that almost sounded like a growl, I quirked an eyebrow in question of his action. Kisanagi trotted down the stairs in long blue jean, some type of winter fur boots, a white sweater that had what almost looked like Hyōrinmaru, and another dragon beside it sewn on it, with a matching scarf. I only stared at her, "I'm heading over to the park, I heard from the students earlier today that it might snow. So, if anyone needs me I have programmed my Denreishinki**1** number into everyone's Denreishinki. See you guys later." She said, waving goodbye as she left.

I sighed deeply, 'Snow? I guess to calm my nerves I'll head out for a bit myself.' I thought as I stood up. "Taichou? Are you leaving too?" Asked Matsumoto. I looked at her, "Yes. Just find out what you can from Ayame about any new enemies. I'm just going to walk around to make sure nothing new as happened." I said, and then left the noisy living room to change from my school clothes. I walked down in dark blue jeans, white shoes, black shirt, and a white gothic jacket. I pulled a black scarf around my neck to keep my warmth close to me. When I left the large house of Kisanagi's team, she was right, snow flakes fluttered down around like as if it was dancing in front of me.

Kisanagi was sitting on a tall wall to the park, just staring off into space, to my guess watching the snow fall. When I was going to say something, she opened her mouth and what I heard took me by surprise. Kisanagi was signing;

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now."_

My eyes were wide, "Kisanagi?" I said. She jerked her head to me, turn three shades of red, and fell off the wall, "WHOA!" She yelled. I rushed over seeing her laughing in a pile of snow. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked to me, placing a hand to her forehead, "Yeah. I'm good, just a little shocked with you standing there listening to me sing. I never thought you would be the artistic person, Hitsugaya-san." She said as she stood up, the dusting off the snow. She was still slightly blushing, "So how long were you standing there?" She asked walking over to me. "Long enough to hear the whole song." I said, as we started walking further into the park. "Oh. Heh, well what did you think? Of the snow I mean." She said. I quirked an eyebrow, "Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or do you want the truth?" I asked, she gave me a sour look, "The truth, you idiot." She responded.

That was bold, "Well, I don't know much about singing, but I liked hearing yours. It was nice." I said. She was smiling so much it nearly was scary coming from her; she walked ahead of me a bit. "Thank you for your compliment, Hitsugaya-san. It's rare to hear that from you." She said with a smile. I blinked, "Meaning?" I said, slightly annoyed by what she said. She stopped, turning to me, "Meaning, it's greatly appreciated." She said as I stopped in front of her. I slightly blushed by her smile, "Here's my thanks." She said. "What?" I said, and then before I could even blink, she leaned in and softly kissed my cheek. The smell of watermelons filled my nose; she moved away from me smiling, "Sorry if that is embarrassing for you." She said turning away and walking away, 'She….kissed me?' I thought. My mind was in a whirl, Kisanagi kissed me?! WHY?! "Hitsugaya-san. I was wondering something. Should a taichou love another?" She asked.

I was taken back from her question, 'Love? How can I respond to that?' I thought. "It wouldn't be wise. It would be a easy target for the enemy to attack." I said. She turned back to me with a smile, "I thought as much." She said. "Get out of the dmn way, you fcking idiots!" I heard a growl. Grimmjow rushed past me and grabbed Kisanagi by her waist, only to flash-stepped to the left. "The hell?! Grimmjow? What are you doing?" I heard Kisanagi say, just before snow and dirt went flying into the air. A cloud of dirt and snow settled and there stood a man with black armor trimmed in white.

A claymore rested in his hands, his eyes glow a dangerous red, "Orders to kill Kisanagi Rem and fellow Bount, Hiroki Ayame." He said robotically. Kisanagi broke from Grimmjow's hold and popped in a Soul Candy. Her gigai and her Shinigami separated, an angered look crossed her features, "There's always something stirring up somewhere." She said pulling out her zanpakutō. Ayame rushed out to where we were with the others, "Akiyama. Kisanagi-sama! Be careful! That's Akiyama, he's the leader of Fenikkusu Tenka!" Screamed Ayame. Akiyama looked at Ayame, "Die traitor." He said, flash-stepping at her.

Ayame screamed and a heavy spiritual pressure pounded through out the park. Akiyama had clashed with the now angry Kisanagai, her zanpakutō was in its shikai and she merely through him back. Akiyama frowned, "You're only avoiding your unenviable death." He said, then vanished. Kisanagi sighed, then turned to Ayame, "You have A LOT to explain to us. But first…Matsumoto-san…go get Orohime-san…Akiyama…stabbed me…really good." Said Kiasanagi as blood dripped onto the white snow beneath her; from her right hand. She fell forward. I rushed over to her, "Kisanagi-taichou!" Yelled Momo, I caught her. Her eyes slowly faded into ghostly grey, "Kisanagi. Hey, if you go to sleep, you might not wake up! Kisanagi!" I called. Her eyes shut, "Matsumoto, help me put her on my back. I'm rushing Kisanagi to Orohime." I ordered, Matsumoto helped me and I quickly flash-stepped to Orohime's house. 'Hang on, Kisanagi. Just hang on.' I thought.

**1 **Denreishinki -The cell phone-like device used by shinigami to receive orders from Soul Society.

Btw that song is called Eternal Snow by Changin My Life. It's from an anime called Full Moon o Sagashite. It's a wonderful anime check it out. Have fun reading everyone!


	7. Call Me By My Name For I Need You

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō. _

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

Hitsugaya's POV

I could feel Kisanagi's blood seep through my haori and shihakusho. It chilled me to the bone; Kisanagi's breathing was starting to slow down, along with her heart. "Kisanagi! Don't you leave just yet! You just became a captain; do not become weak on me!" I snapped. I heard a groan in response to my cold remark. I glanced back seeing Kisanagi's pale silver eyes glare at me. I smirked as she laid her head back on my shoulder. When we reached Orihime's house, she was walking out with that black haired friend of her's. "Hitsugaya-sama?!" She said, quickly rushing over to us, "What happened to her!" She asked. "No time for questions! Heal her quickly; she got stabbed severely in the chest." I snarled. Orihime nodded and ushered me inside with that other girl. I laid Kisanagi down on the floor, "Ayame, Shun'ō, Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Chanted Orihime, two dashing of light jet out from her hairpins and created an oval barrier over Kisanagi.

The black girl snorted, "So what happened to her?" She asked. I looked at her, "An enemy attacked. Kisanagi intervened and got seriously hurt in the process." I explained. "An enemy? What kind of enemy, Shorty?" She snapped at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Tatsuki, I don't think it's really a good thing to be asking that kind of things," Orihime said meekly. Tatsuki snorted, "Whatever." She said. I quirked an eyebrow at her, 'She's stranger than Kisanagi is.' I thought as I watched Kisanagi open her eyes. "Ah! Your friend is awake, Hitsugaya-sama!" Orihime said, cheerfully. Kisanagi touched her chest where she was stabbed, her shihakisho was torn there, and I could see her skin peep through the hole. The oval barrier disbursed and Kisanagi sat up, "Thank you, Orihime-san. For healing me that is. Also, thank you too, Hitsugaya-sama." She said as she got to her feet.

Tatsuki helped Kisanagi up, "Thanks. I guess I'm a little sore from lying on the floor," Laughed Kisanagi. Tatsuki smiled at her, along with Orihime, "My name is Kisanagi Rem. It's a pleasure to meet you, Orihime-san, Tatsuki-san," Said Kisanagi as she bowed. I crossed my arms, "We better get moving, Kisanagi. He might have appeared again." I said, turning towards the door. She rose up to look at me, gave a nod, "Yes. That could be true. Please excuse us. You both are more than welcome to drop by my place. Anytime you like." She offered, they agreed to it. We left and shunpō away from Orihime's house.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

She kept up with me just fine as she was never harmed in the beginning. "Kisanagi." I started. "Yes? Is something on your mind, Hitsugaya-taichou?" She said glancing to me with warm eyes. I turned away from her, remembering her song from before. "Who was that song for?" I asked. She blinked, "Well. To be honest, I don't know really. I use to sing it before I became a Shinigami. The village leader spoke to me about someone called Hyōrinmaru, which I would stand next to him in battle." She said turning her face to watch the snow fall in front of her. My eyes went wide from shock.

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now."_

Kisanagi laughed, "Strange isn't it? I guess the song would be for Hyōrinmaru then. Sadly, I haven't met him yet so I'm still waiting." She said looking at me with a soft smile. I quickly hid my shock from her. 'She's looking for Hyōrinmaru! That would mean…It couldn't be a just pure luck that she became apart of my division when she graduated….Could it?' I thought. "**HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU**!" I heard Kisanagi scream. "What?" I said pulled from my thoughts. Kisanagi was right in my face and pulled me with her to the right. A crashing sound of trees followed, "Die, Shinigami!" I heard another voice. Kisanagi pulled away from me to clash with what looked to be, a bear? It growled and tried snapping at her, I moved towards Kisanagi to help, but a tiger jumped up and tried slashing at me.

Kisanagi and I slashed the animals away from us, followed by laughing. "You two might be fun! Don't you think Saidiko?" I heard a girl's voice say. "I agree, Hidiko! These two might be a lot of fun!" Agreed another girl's voice. I saw two children, looked just alike expect for the different hair, eye, and clothes' color. The bear rested near the girl in green and the tiger followed suit next to the girl in blue. "Hey Hidiko. Which one do you want?" Said the green haired girl, with the bear. The other girl, I assume is Hidiko, giggled, "I want the little boy. He's cute looking." She said. I could feel a vein appear on my forehead in annoyance. I glanced to Kisanagi, she had a grim look on her face, and she has to be tired.

Right when I was about to release Hyōrinmaru, Kisanagi yelled out, "Yuki Hi Re-su**1**!" A thick layering of snow begun to fall and Kisanagi grabbed me by my wrist, "Come on!" She called, tugging on me. I nodded and followed her. The snow kept us under cover and I heard the girl's curse to find out we were gone. Kisanagi stopped on a tree branch near her team's place of residence. Her breathing was quick and hard, "Kisanagi." I said touching her shoulder, "Must you keep calling me that? I told you back in the Seireitei, to call me Rem. I hate formalities." She said sharply between breathes.

I helped her to the house, when we entered we were bombarded by questions. Kisanagi only stood there quietly as everyone spoke at once. Kisanagi touched her temple in stress, closing her eyes, and then everyone clammed up with their talking. Kisanagi removed her hand, opening her eyes, "I'm going to bed. Good night everyone. I hope you do the same." She said, leaving my side, entered her gigai, and headed up the stairs. Momo quickly followed behind her, to my guess to check on her taichou. "Taichou?" I heard Matsumoto say as I entered my gigai, then turned to her, "I'll explain everything in the morning." I said then went upstairs to go to bed.

After I cleaned up and laid down on the plush bed, I thought more about what Kisanagi said to me about Hyōrinmaru. _'Is something bothering you, T__ō__shir__ō__?' _Asked Hyōrinmaru. I sighed, 'It's nothing that is troubling. It's about her song and what she said who it is for.' I told the ice dragon. I didn't hear anything from Hyōrinmaru for a minute or two, _'Does she know that you wield me, Master?' _He asked. I shook my head, 'I don't think so. I'm just wondering should I tell her or let her found out on her on.' I told him. Apparently he agreed, _'It's all up to you, Master.' _He said. I snorted, 'That was a lot advice from you, Hyōrinmaru.' I said blandly to him. Then a crashing sound came to my ears, following a high pitched scream, 'That was Momo!' I thought as I got off my bed and rushed into the hallway. I saw Momo in her Shinigami form, her zanpakutō drawn, "Give me Rem-taichou back, right now!" She ordered.

At the end of the busted up hallway was Akiyama, holding Kisanagi in his arms, clearly knocked unconscious. Everyone rushed up the stairs to see Akiyama holding Kisanagi. "If you want her back, come fight me. You have seventy-two hours to do so." He said and flipped backwards onto a tree branch with Kisanagi. "Taichou!" screamed Momo. Kisanagi raised her head in exhaustion, looking at me straight in the eye, "Help…me…Tōshirō." She said, holding her hand out as if to grab me. Akiyama hit her over the head, knocking her unconscious again. Her arm fell, swaying next to her body, I growled. I grabbed a soul candy from Momo' gigai, put it in my mouth, and quickly went into my Shinigami form. "Sit upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" I called, then released Hyōrinmaru at Akiyama. The icy form of Hyōrinmaru was easily knocked away by Akiyama's right arm, which turned to ice.

I release Hyōrinmaru again, but Akiyama dodged and hit Hyōrinmaru away with his iced arm. I grimaced, 'I can't fully hit him, I might hurt Kisanagi.' I thought. "Deflect it…Tobiume!" Yelled Momo. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Yelled Izuru. "No wait!" Called Shuhei, "If you attack him with Kisanagi-taichou; you might hurt her too!" Momo stopped along with Izuru, everyone was stuck and didn't know what to do. "Growl…….for…...me…..Tsukiyuki," a faint voice mutter. A white snow dragon burst forth and crashed into Kisanagi and Akiyama. "Taichou!" Yelled Momo; along with the others. When Akiyama and she fell towards the ground, she looked up as if things will be alright.

Kisanagi and Akiyama fell to the ground hard. We rushed over to the edge to see if Kisanagi was alright. Kisanagi stood up slowly, wobbling to stand; she glanced up at us with a smile on her face. She waved at us, and then a claymore was thrust through her stomach. Her eyes widened from the shock of the pain and blood showed through her mouth. "Hitsugaya…taichou." I heard her say. "**REM**!" I yelled, "**GET AWAY FROM HER**!" I charged at Akiyama, hoping to save Kisanagi in time. No. Not Kisanagi. To save Rem. Kisanagi Rem, taichou of the Fifth Division and friend of mine.

**1** **Yuki Hi Re-su - means Snow Ice Lace**

**YAY! Hitsugaya finally called Rem by her name! Only for her to be skewed like a shish-kabob!! What will happen to Rem, can Hitsugaya and the others save her in time and get Akiyama before Rem is gone forever? Next time! R&R and the chapter will come faster! Ja-Ne. Rem over and out!  
**


	8. A Deadly Warm Kiss Saw By Killing Eyes

**When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, nor the original plot of Bleach. But I DO own Kisanagi Rem and her Zanpakutō. _

_Rating: PG-13, minor foul language_

Hitsugaya's POV

When I launched myself at Akiyama, Hyōrinmaru at the ready. Akiyama quickly pulled the sword out, Rem's blood splattered onto the snow, "Toshiro…..no." I heard Rem whisper as she fell to the ground. I ignored her, keeping my attack going. Akiyama braced for me, and then Rem crashed into me, slamming me into a nearby tree. A lighting blot struck where I once was. Rem leaned into me, "You….should have…saw that coming…..idiot." She said breathing. I blinked as she looked at me, "Do not worry for me, it went straight through, he didn't release his shards…Plus. I had Hanatarō make special ointments for everyone." Rem was shaking when she spoke to me, and then straightens up to face the enemy, showing me a now empty little black case with tan caked looking make-up. "Taichou!" Yelled Momo. We turned seeing Akiyama attacking, Rem held up her hand. "Must you be this….stupid, Akiyama? Bakudo number 81! Danku**1**!" She said, in time for Akiyama's attack only to hit a barrier.

Rem was getting worst, I could feel it. "Rem. Are you-?" I started. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Do not worry for me! Stop the enemy then worry for comrades!" She snapped. A pinkish purple blast hit him hard, completely off guard. Akiyama turned towards Momo and the others, "Fools. You should have stayed out when you had the chance…." He stated. "NOW GRIMMJOW! HAVE YOUR FUN WITH THIS BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T I'LL SLAY YOU AFTER I SURVIVE THIS!" She yelled. A white blur slammed into the unknowing Akiyama. A pair of glaring teal eyes bore into her's, she only smirked, "You do not tell me what to do?" He growled. "Well then. Pay attention to your enemy in front of you before it kills you worst than Ichigo can. Or are you really as weak as I think you are? No wonder why Aizen picked Ulquiorra Schiffer over you." She flatly said to him, crossing her arms. Grimmjow's eyes nearly turned silted, Rem's smirk only grew.

I sighed, 'I guess she is kind of paying him back for pissing her off earlier.' I thought to myself. Akiyama couldn't move from under Grimmjow's spiritual pressure, then simply knocked out from the growing spiritual pressure from Grimmjow. "GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER AKIYAMA!" I heard an enraged woman's voice. A horse eagle thing attacked at Grimmjow, but he dashed away before the animal hit him. He slid near us, "What the hell is this thing?!" He growled in his Pantera form. I noticed Rem look at him seriously, "It is a Bount, but at the same time it is not. It has the strength as an Arrancar along with its speed and power, but needs reitsu much like a Bount does. Their 'zanpakutō' is the animal or for the Bounts would call it, their doll." She explained, "Also, that 'thing' there that attacked you is called a Hippogryph and that is her doll."

A waist length black haired girl rushed over to Akiyama. She wore a simple black pien-fu, "Master Akiyama! Are you alright?" She said, and then turned to us when she received no answer from the unconscious Akiyama, "Break down." Muttered Rem, and then moved next to Grimmjow. The woman was glaring sharply at us, as if she was trying kill all of us with her glare. Momo rushed over to Rem, along with Izuru and Hisagi. "Kisanagi-taichou, are you alright? I mean that was a really bad wound!" Stammered Momo. Rem waved it off as the woman picked up Akiyama, "Just you wait. Once Master Akiyama gets his strength back, he will kill you all!" She snapped. Rem coldly looked at her, "Then he might want to train a little because the next time, we all will be stronger than we are now. Certainly, Hitsugaya and myself." She said.

A harsh wind blew and I could smell Rem's blood and hair; a mix of sweet watermelon and steel. With Rem's hair whipping around her as her eyes remained calm. "Remember this name, Shinigami Woman! My name is Uma Tori!" She snarled. "Horse Bird? Your name is Horse Bird? How lame is that." Said a man's voice. Everyone's attention adverted to a spiky orange haired boy, "Kurosaki-dainin**2**." I said. He smirked in his shihakisho, along with Rukia in her shihakisho. Their friends were with them also. The Quincy, Uryū, had his bow focused on the woman before us. Uma snorted, "Just be ready." She said then vanished with Akiyama.

Rem lowered her guard and release her breath with a heavy sigh. I looked at her, but Momo asked her before I could, "Kisanagi-taichou, are you alright?" she asked the hurt taichou. Rem looked at Izuru, Hisagi, and Momo with a warm smile. Her eyes were warm when so look at them, "I'm fine, Momo. If it will make you more easy, I'll have Hanatarō look at my wound." She said, moving back into the destroyed part of the house. I followed, not saying a word. Hanatarō treated Rem further and I tried to get her alone, but no one stopped talking to her. She looked to me briefly with a smile, I only crossed my arms, "Orihime? Can you reconstruct our house? It's a bit nippy in here," Said Rem, looking to the bright orange haired girl. Orihime nodded, "Sure! I don't mind doing that!" She responded and went upstairs. Rem yawned, "I need to rest, so who can I bunk with?" Grinned Rem. Everyone blinked, "Um." They stuttered. I rolled my eyes, "You can bunk with me, Taichou!" Squealed Matsumoto. Rem sweatdropped, "Matsumoto, you're at Orihime's. I mean here at **this** house." Explained Rem, quirking her eyebrow.

She glanced to each one of us, before stopping at me, "Well never mind then. I'll just take the couch then," She said, before going upstairs. When everyone became distracted, I went upstairs to speck with Rem. Orihime trotted past me when she was done, but apparently she could only reconstruct the wall to keep the cold out, "Oh! Hitsugaya-san. I'll be back to finish repairs in Rem-sama's room tomorrow, okay?" She said. I nodded, "I'll let Rem know." I said then went to find Rem. She was standing in the middle of her room in her gigai, her zanpakutō tied her hip, "Rem?" I said. I heard a chuckle, "So you're finally calling me by my name. It only took a near death experience to do so, Hitsugaya-san." She said, before turning to face me.

The moon was full and its light shined on her features. I turned my face away from her, I could feel my face grow hot. "You can bunk with me. I don't mind you take my futon." I said. Her boots clicked against the wooden floor, she stopped in front of me. "Thank you for trying to save, Hitsugaya-taichou." She said smiling. I blinked at her, "Rem. I wanted to tell you something, it's about-." I started, but she turned away when she heard a slam outside, it was Grimmjow. He was looking in the window, cursing loudly. Rem groaned, "I thank you to Grimmjow Jeagerques." She said, accenting his name. He grumbled something about being cold, "Then use the front door, dumbass!" Snapped Rem. Grimmjow left our sights, Rem ruffled her hair in stress, "He loves pissing me off!"

I chuckled at her reaction, when she turned to face me again, her eyebrow was quirked at me, "Are you laughing at me, _Tōshirō-CHIBI_?!" She stated, stressing hard on the word, 'Chibi'. My eyebrow twitched, "What did you just call me?" I said coldly. "I called you Tōshirō-CHIBI. Chibi Chibi Chibi Hitsugaya Tōshirō!" She said with a smirk. A vein appeared on my forhead, "I'm not a Chibi!" I snapped. Rem laughed, "But Chibis are so cute!" "I'm not cute!" I snapped at her, "You're right," She started, then Rem shunpōed at me to get really close to me, "You're not a Chibi nor cute. You're a very handsome taichou, Hitsugaya-san. And you saved me from Akiyama killing me." She said, her scent of watermelons drown my scenes again, her smile made me blush as did her.

We drew closer as we looked back at each other, my lips grazed across her lips, then the door slammed open, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Snarled Grimmjow, stomping into the room, then grabbed Rem by the wrist dragging her close to him. "The hell? Grimmjow, let me go." She snarled. Grimmjow glared at her, "No. You saved me and now you belong to me." He said. "THE HELL I DO!!" Snarled Rem, then stomped on Grimmjow's, now bare, foot. He cursed as she moved over to me, "Goodnight, Grimmjow. You better not pull another stunt like that one ever again." She said before stomping out of the room, pissed off. Grimmjow watched her leave before turning to me, "You come on to my ******Aikouka3**, and I'll kill you." He threaten before leaving. I sighed adding a tried groan, and then I headed to my room.

I opened the door, and then closed it, locking the door behind me. "Do you think that'll keep Grimmjow out? Not likely. He'll be rather pissed off when he finds out I'm locked in here with you." I heard a teasing voice. I turned seeing Rem right in my face. I turned different shades I know it, I leaned in like before, she kissed my and I returned it. Her chapstick tasted like watermelons, it almost made me want more. She slowly pulled away, "Thank you again, Hitsugaya-san." She said. I grunted, "It's not Hitsugaya. It's****Tōshirō." I said, she smiled when I said that. She moved towards the futon, stretching and yawned, "What a day. Are you sure you don't mind staying in your futon, Tōshirō-san?" She asked. I shook my head, 'no', "I don't mind," I said. She got under the thick covers, and then she looked to me, "Come join me. You don't have to sleep in the cold living room, you may be the captain of Ice, but you can get sick just like everyone else." She said holding the covers up for me to get in with her.

I blushed, "Um are you sure about that. I mean, what if…uh…" I stammered. She smiled, "Its fine." She said. I walked over and joined her under the covers, her body already was warming the futon up. She snuggled closer to me for warmth, "Good night, Tōshirō-san." She said closing her eyes, falling asleep. I looked at her, she looked quiet and china doll like. She slept so still it looked as if I touched her right now, she would break, like glass. "…..love….you…." She whispered. My heart jumped, "Yeah……I know….." I said then fell asleep.

Normal POV

Grimmjow stood outside, enraged. "Hitsugaya, Tōshirō. I'm going to kill you for taking away what belongs to me." He growled. His eyes narrowed at the two Shinigami that slept silently in the room. "You will be mine, Rem. Even if I have to kill everyone you hold dear." He said, with his arms crossed over his chest.

**1** #81) Danku: Creates a dimensional tear, similar to that of the Hollow Negación, acting as a thin, transparent wall. Blocks all kido and equivalent attacks up to rank 89, regardless of size.

**2 **Dainin means substitute.

**3** Aikouka means lover

**OH NO!!! GRIMMJOW IS PLOTTING TO STEAL REM AWAY FROM HITSUGAYA-SAMA! NOOOOO! R&R AND FOUND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter Update

Hey everyone. Sorry For the delay on the story. It appears my internet is failing on me so I will update when I can, which is rare. But I will be online on and off at the college to upload the chapters. Keep an eye out!

P.S. Email me at rem_severem at live .com to get in touch with me.

~Severem Kisanagi Rem


End file.
